Doris Zuel
- Human = - Casula = - Pack Attire = }} - Lunar Knights= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }}Doris Zuel was born with a rare bone marrow disease that prevented her from growing past the age of twelve. Growing up, she remained the same physically, but became a brilliant geneticist in the hope of curing her physical ailment. However, she was tricked by Grodd into becoming a human donor for his experiment: Giganta. In the process, she was infused the same way that Giganta was, but as she grew, her mind wasn't able to grow with her. Luckily she was saved by Scope, when he bit her, turning her. Now she is with the Lunar Knights as a powerful She-Gamma Wolf, and is willing to stop Grodd from perverting her research. Characteristics *'Name': Doris Zuel *'Aliases': Titania, Giant Woman *'Age': 24 *'Hair': Bright Red (in both forms) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Science, genetics, Mikey, playing with children, swimming, Harley's enthusiasm *'Dislikes': Fighting, Grodd, bugs *'Family': Unknown Appearance Human Lycan Lunar Knights Background A Woman Trapped in a Child's Body Doris Zuel was a young girl born with an incurable bone marrow disease that caused frailty and stuntness in her growth. She had to be in leg braces and cane crutches even as she grew to teenagehood, showing little to no maturity in her figure. She was picked on by most of the popular girls in school as a result, as well as being made fun on by the boys, saying they’d never date a flat-chested shorty like her. Though there was one boy who befriended her: Mikey Corvis. This led to her having a crush on the young man, and later in life, love. But there was a problem: he could physically grow up, she couldn’t due to her condition, being stuck in the body of a twelve year old with no signs of maturity. But growing up, her physical disability didn’t stop her from becoming an authority in Genetics and Biology. In truth, she had studied everything about genetics and human biology to find a cure and a way to become the woman she always wanted to. But despite her looks, Mikey always had the chance to see her, much to her embarrassment in their height and physical maturity differences. Desperation Taken Advantage Just as she was about to hit a breakthrough in her research, her sickness became worse to the point of being on life support, and unable to work in the lab. Mikey would always visit her at the hospital, but she began to lose hope in her dream. Then one night, she is visited by a Dr. Sarah Corwin who says her business partner has an experimental procedure that he believes will cure her. All he asks for is access to her research to perfect the procedure. She takes the offer and is told to be ready the next day. She says her good byes to Mikey and the others, while promising to write to them. A month later, Mikey receives word that the procedure was a failure and that her body became highly contagious leading to her being cremated. What actually happened was that Doris was after giving the research to Dr. Cowin, she knocks her out cold with knock out gas. She awakens to see Dr. Corwin preparing the procedure and introducing her business partner, Gorilla Grodd. Grodd explains that he is fascinated by Doris' research, even stating that she is another example of being smarter then most humans such as Dr. Corwin. Grodd tells her that her research into genetics is what will enable him to not only take over Gorilla City, but convert the world into an ape paradise with him ruling them all. Doris then asks if they wanted her research so bad, why didn't they just steal it. Grodd says that he plans to cure her disease in exchange for the research, just not in the way she was told. Doris is then put through the procedure of transferring gorilla and human genes between herself and a test ape. This cures Doris, but Grodd uses his mental powers to wipe her mind clean of all her memories while extracting her knowledge in genetics and biology that was not in her files. Attack of the 30ft Women Years later, Grodd continues to find a way to achieve his goals, when word about a lost race called the werewolves catches his attention. He theorizes that if he could get a hold of the DNA of a lycan, he can speed up the process of turning humans into gorillas. He sends Doris and (whatever the ape turned human name is.) with Dr. Corwin in disguise in order to capture one. While in Everett in disguise, she begins to have memory flashes but they are not strong enough. That night after the Knights handle a situation, Mikey who has become a werewolf going by Scope, is being chased after the SCU catches sight of Doris but recognizes her scent. He dismisses it as his imagination. Then when a disguised Dr. Corwin springs a trap for the Knights using the two girls as damsels in distress, has them reveal their true colors, and attack the Knights. Scope recognize Doris who doesn't recognize him. During the fight, he tries to get through to her with words which show it's working, but not enough to break Dr. Corwin's control. Scope allows Doris to grab him and when she holds him in her hand, Scope changes back into his human form, and calls her name. Doris sees Mikey, recognizes him and his voice, and suddenly feels great pain in her mind as her memories come flooding back. She drops Mikey who is helped by one of the other pack members to land safely while Doris holds her head in pain. Just as (Name of other giant woman.) goes to finish off the Knights except for Mikey on Corwin's orders, Doris stops her step sister, saving the Knights. When Corwin demands to know why she betrayed them, Doris says she won't let them hurt Mikey. Corwin however has a trump card up her sleeve, a trigger that sets off a capsule inside Doris that when activated, spreads the disease in her again. Doris collapses in pain as Corwin and (Other giant) escape with only a fur sample to a disappointed Grodd. Mikey turns back into Scope, finds the capsule with the disease, and pulls it out of her before it can spread any further. The Gamma Wolf, Titania The Knights take an unconscious Doris back who is slowing dying from the disease and her injury. In her sleep, she pleads to Mikey to help her showing her memories are trying to resurface. With no other options and little time, Mikey asks Peter if he could turn Doris as Peter did to Harley. Despite the fear of making things worse or not working at all, with everyone's support, Peter agrees with it, as Mikey bites Doris turning her. Doris sleeps peacefully with Mikey by her side the whole time. She sleeps until the full moon, transforms her into a werewolf as the moonlight shines on her before Mikey, and awakens with all her memories up to the point of Grodd putting her through her experiment. She thinks it's all a dream until she sees she's a werewolf, thinks that what Grodd did to her leading to her panicking making her grow to the point of hitting her head on the ceiling, but Mikey calms her down as the others come in and she realizes that her mind stayed the same even after growing. They explain everything to her about the fight and what happened after she left. She thanks the group for saving her, physically and mentally, but goes to be alone to take this all in. On the roof, she is joined by Mikey who says that she has every right to be angry at them for turning her into a werewolf, but they did it to save her for real. Doris says she knows and is thankful for it, but what has her down is that she has given a power hungry gorilla the info he needs to rule the world, and that aside from the tenants, no one would believe her. Mikey comforts her saying that before becoming a werewolf, he never would've believed any of this. He then promises to help her get her research back and to help her through this. She thanks him as they stare at the moon for the remainder of the night. She joins the pack to learn about being a werewolf, learning to control her new growth powers, rebuild her life again, stop Grodd, and get her research back from him. Personality In a word, she's extremely feminine. Even delicate, and not as likely to get into a fight if her chances of winning were reduced. But the girlish attitude doesn't hide the fact she's a brilliant scientist in genetics. Though if the fight's too much, she'll surrender without hesitation. But she gets back into the fight whenever Harley or Frost pinches her butt, prompting her to keep going... unless they go further with the pinching, which she hates. When she does get serious, she'll become tough and rough when she's pushed. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Gamma Werewolf' Size Alteration *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' Abilities *'Genetic Expertise' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' Equipment *'Lunar Knight Uniform': Doris's uniform is made of unstable molecule fibers that not only stretch when she changes, but also when she grows. Relationships Doris's Relationships Gallery Doris Zuel (Titania) suitin' up.JPG|Doris Zuel (Titania) suitin' up Doris Zuel, the Wolf Giantess.JPG|Doris Zuel, the Wolf Giantess Doris Zuel, casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Doris Zuel (Titania), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan (Titania) Eyecatchers FMK Lunar Knights Female TF Aftermath.JPG|TF Aftermath 1 COM - Happy Howloween 2016.png Voice Actor Jennifer Hale Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Werewolves Category:Heroes Category:Lunar Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:DC comics characters